


Remember

by professional_bookworm



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Memories, Parabatai, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professional_bookworm/pseuds/professional_bookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since Jem joined the brotherhood. It's been a year since he left the Institute for good. </p><p>Tonight, two boys stand alone in the dark, and think of each other.</p><p>Two boys stand alone and remember.</p><p>-------</p><p>Yay more heronstairs bromance! I recently read The Infernal Decives and I may or may not be obsessed with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

_ A year after the events of Clockwork Princess (not including the epilogues). _

 

\------

The Silent City was cold and quiet. A figure, clad in parchment robes, stood like a statue in the distance. 

 

\------

 

The balcony was empty, and a restless wind blows. A figure, clad in black, gazes off into the sky. 

 

\------

 

It’s been a year since the war that tore their lives apart and tore them away from each other. One long year since they had been linked as parabatai; closer than brothers, better than blood.

 

And so they remember.

 

\------

 

Brother Zachariah remembers, and he remembers his life as Jem.

 

William Herondale remembers, and he remembers life when he still had a parabatai.

 

They remember the secret smiles, the daring feats, the melancholy conversations. 

 

They remember sparring in the training room, each bout lasting ages, for they were evenly matched and knew each other’s moves perfectly.

 

_ “Just give up, Jem, you can’t win.” _

 

_ “Nice try, Will, but you can’t either.” _

 

_ “Oh really? I know exactly what you’re going to do.” Will swung his blade at his parabatai’s head, but Jem ducked gracefully. _

 

_ “And I knew you were going to do that. Try all you want, Herondale, there’s no way you’re getting the upper hand in this bout.” _

 

_ “You’re on, Carstairs.” _

 

\------

 

They remember the lessons. The memorization Will had no patience for and Jem had no motivation for.

 

_ “You memorize all those books, Will, this should be easy for you.” _

 

 _“Yeah but I actually_ ** _like_** _the books I read. What about you? You can memorize music after one time of playing it through.”_

 

_ “I memorize  _ **_music_ ** _ , not words.” _

 

_ Will rolled onto his back. “I’m so bored.” He kicked at Jem’s chair rhythmically. _

 

_ “Stop that!” _

 

_ Will’s eyes flashed. “Make me.” _

 

_ Latin instantly forgotten, the boys rolled around on the rug until they were fighting for breath.  _

 

_ Their eyes locked, and they began to laugh in the way only they could make each other laugh. _

 

\------

 

They remember the late night demon hunts and their scoldings from Charlotte.

 

_ “C’mon Jem. Maybe we can make it inside without anyone noticing.” _

 

_ “We’re sure gonna get it this time. Charlotte’s still mad from us tracking ichor in from last night.” _

 

_ The two boys froze in the entry hall as witchlight blazed up, illuminating Charlotte’s face. _

 

_ “You snuck out  _ **_again_ ** _?! You could have been killed! You’re not trained!” _

 

_ Will interceded, “I’d say that we are, in fact, trained. We took out three behemoths all by ourselves.” _

 

_ Charlotte looked exasperated. “Jem, can’t you control your parabatai?” _

 

_ Jem laughed. “ _ **_I_ ** _ can’t stop him, and he’s much less likely to get killed if I’m there.” _

 

_ Will shot a sideways glance at Jem. “Just admit it: you enjoy the hunts as much as I do.” _

 

_ Charlotte threw her hands up in the air. “Fine. If you insist on going on these dangerous missions, you may. But if one of you gets hurt…”  _

 

_ On that happy note, she stalked down the hallway. _

 

_ The parabatai exchanged a smile, and immediately began planning for their adventure tomorrow. _

 

\------

 

They remember talking on the Insitute roof, each concerned for the other.

 

_ “Jem, are you  _ **_sure_ ** _ you’re feeling well? You coughed quite a bit at dinner.” _

 

_ “I’m perfectly alright, Will, but…” He trailed off, looking at the London skyline. _

 

_ “What?” Will placed a hand on his parabatai’s shoulder. _

 

_ “It’s been five years. The Silent Brothers said I had maybe three to live when I first arrived.” _

 

_ “Don’t worry. You  _ **_will_ ** _ live. You’ve always been strong, Jem.” _

 

_ Jem smiled sadly. “I’m not worried for myself. You must carry on once I’m gone, William.” _

 

_ Will turned away. “How can I? How can I live when half of me is gone?” _

 

_ “You saved me, Will. I know that I would have died much sooner if it weren’t for you. My parabatai.” Tears glimmered in Jem’s silver irises. “It would destroy me if you were to destroy yourself over my death.” _

 

_ Will turned back and, to Jem’s surprise, he was crying. It was the first time he had shed tears in front of another since he had arrived at the institute. “You are my sworn brother, and I am yours. You are as much a part of me as my own soul. I cannot bear to think of you gone, James.” _

 

_ “And I cannot bear to think of leaving you.” _

 

_ Together, they watched the sun set over the tall buildings, content that, at least for now, they had each other. _

 

\------

 

They remembered this and much more. They remembered the happy moments and the sad moments. The remembered the times where all they could do was sit in silence, and they remembered the times where laughter rang out and two voices mingled. They remembered the thrill of the hunt and the serene calm of their own secret spots throughout the institute. They remembered how it felt to love someone more than themselves, and how it felt to have someone that totally and completely understood them. 

 

They remembered each other.

 

\------

 

Somewhere deep in the Silent City, a Silent Brother longed for another.

 

Somewhere up high in The Institute, a Shadowhunter wished for the past.

 

They remembered.

 

They remembered, and they would never,  _ never _ forget.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I was bored. So I wrote another fanfic! Please tell me what you think. Suggestions or corrections are always welcome!


End file.
